


反派是块好转，哪里需要哪里搬

by CAnimicky



Category: Superboy | The Adventures of Superboy (TV), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Superboy - Freeform, Superman for All Seasons
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CAnimicky/pseuds/CAnimicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>反派抓了大小超，然后准备做一些里番剧情的事</p>
            </blockquote>





	反派是块好转，哪里需要哪里搬

**Author's Note:**

> 群内讨论的里番剧情脑洞，整理之后放上来

假设一个专门对氪星人的陷阱 

大小超都栽了进去

醒来以后发现头顶是红太阳

两个人都穿着黑白的女仆装，头上还耸拉着两只软绵绵的兔耳，脚上只剩下了靴子，靴子里是黑色的丝袜。

大小超都被捆了起来，以一种非常色情的方式捆绑，具体可百度

然后反派走了进来

反派说出了目的，我就是要报复你们氪星人，我就是看你们氪星人不顺眼（反派没有秃顶）我在你们的互联网上查到了你们这个世界的最大的侮辱是什么，所以接下来我要操你们(啥)

大小超宁死不从()小超还骂了起来，然后反派瞥了一眼小超，狂妄地笑着，说，不听话的孩子是要受惩罚的

然后响指一打，捆着小超的绳子开始动了起来(触手来了)

大超受红太阳的影响比较大，这时候其实虚弱的已经没办法说话了x

然后反派就让小超受惩罚(触手play)，粗糙的绳子沿着衣服的空隙开始摩擦里面白皙的皮肤，留下一圈一圈的红痕。疼痛过后是难以言喻的酥麻快感，小超难耐的蹭了蹭地面，紧咬嘴唇不让呻吟外  
泄。绳子的另一端沿着大腿内侧，钻进紧闭的臀肉间，摩擦粉嫩紧致的穴肉，然后在露出一条缝隙的时候猛烈的插进去。小超疼的眼泪都掉了出来，嘴唇也被咬出了血印。在穴肉里不断搅动的绳子摩擦起那个凸起的小点，小超被突然袭来的快感折磨的一下就射了。

反派走到大超的跟前，喂你超吃了春药(。)然后看着你超痛苦的磨蹭着地面，被蕾丝缠住的阴茎难受的流出透明的液体，打湿了身下艳红的披风。反派关掉了几盏红太阳灯，解开了束缚，笑着对你超说，想要吗？乖孩子应该自己动手x

大超现在满脑子都是情欲，一团乱，除了想要高潮已经什么都不剩下了，所以下意识的就听从了反派的话，乖乖的撩起层层蕾丝的短裙，打开双腿，舔舐手指，然后来到紧闭的蜜穴跟前，细细的沿着外圈摩擦，试探的伸出一根手指插进去，拔出来，酥痒的内壁不满足的吞没着手指，他开始增加手指数量，不断地来回抽插，自己操自己。

这边小超被触手艹的眼角挂满泪水，眼睁睁看着自己生理上的父亲，那个永远都是高大正义形象的超人，现在像个slut一样，一只手在自己的嘴里模拟性交的抽插着，另一只手则是不断抚慰他自己身后的蜜穴

随着又一次高潮的临近，小超听到了什么东西破碎崩塌的声音

然后接下来就是海天盛筵

仅仅只靠手指是不能满足的，大超难受的呻吟，双眼迷蒙的看向反派，情欲的作用让他下意识的将他视作主人，他缓慢的移动身躯向反派靠近，被浸湿成暗红色的披风在地上拖出长长的水痕

大超将头靠在反派的胯部，撒娇般的蹭了蹭。

你想要什么？反派托起他的身体，将他安置在腿上，湿润的蜜穴正好坐在反派的胯部，他动了动，讨好般的亲了亲反派的脸颊

我说过了，好孩子应该自己动手。

大超用湿滑的手指拉下拉链，小心翼翼的一手环着反派的项颈，一手扶着怒张充血的阴茎坐了上去

空虚得到了满足，但是饥渴的穴肉仍旧渴望更多，于是大超舔了舔嘴角流出来的口水，扶着反派就开始自己上下动起来了x

这边小超正在经历了高潮后的余韵，目睹了整个过程，于是他带着还在后穴里抽插的触手爬了过去x

他爬到大超的脚下，咬着脱下自己的手套，然后沿着大超从腿间流至脚底的液体仔细的舔了上去x

最后停留在交合处，他伸出舌头，细细的舔弄两人结合的地方，满足的将抽插时带出的液体吞进喉间，吃进腹中。

坏孩子现在听话了吗？

小超呻吟着抬起头来，跪坐在反派面前点头，反派看着小超，然后在阴茎还插在大超蜜穴里，把大超转了个身，大超被这强烈的刺激弄到了高潮，白色的液体喷洒了小超一脸，稍微的贤者时间让大超

清醒了一点，但不多，只够他认出小超。

康纳？大超喘息着，然后迷迷糊糊的想着要清理干净x

于是大超就伸出舌头开始舔干净小超脸颊上属于自己的液体x

小超想着这是超人，那个超人。

于是他直起身子，伸出双手环住大超项颈，和大超开始唇舌交缠，啧啧的水声在安静的空间里格外明显

他的后穴还插着触手，他将整个身子贴近大超，两根挺翘的阴茎相互摩擦x

最后他们同时达到高潮x

没了x


End file.
